Hidden Intimacy
by mochamaker
Summary: Olivia and Alex together... that's all for now. This is my Femslash Day contribution.  Chap 3 will be updated tonight after I attend a 'wedding' reception.  Congrats all you writers and keep tapping out all your slashy good tales.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters and I'm not making any monetary profit from this, only hedonistic pleasure. ;+)

Rated M for sizzling, burning out of the pan spice.

**Hidden Intimacy**

Chapter One:

_Enticement_

My name is Sierra. Today is my birthday. I'm celebrating with my best pal Michelle at our favorite bar/dance club. In between shots, I scope out the women as they enter the bar. I long for a soft companion this evening.

My seat is rough and hard between my legs, and my body is tense with lustful need.

I'm sitting on the corner barstool chatting with my friend Michelle when she walks in. My eyes lock on and hold on to her, this live version of Venus de Milo right before me, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Long cascading blonde hair flutters around her slim shoulders with each step she takes further into the strobing lights of the dance club.

The flashing lights glitter off the lenses of her black framed glasses.

Heat clenches, pulses between my legs at the sight of her beauty. My dark eyes drift to her narrow, swinging hips. Cotton constricts against my chest as my nipples harden. Saliva floods my mouth as my eyes linger on the juncture of her sinewy thighs. My hot tongue darts out to stroke my dry lips.

Michelle hits my shoulder. Her voice squeaks in my ear to pay attention to her story. Fuck her stupid story. My entertainment for the evening just strutted through the doors. The blonde stops at a table in the back. A table shrouded in darkness. I watch her take a seat. A smile perhaps graces her features, but I can't tell for sure. The darkness envelopes her beauty from my eyes. I'm on my feet.

Michelle says come back, I ignore her. A few quick steps and I'm at the blonde's table. Glittering lenses dart towards me. Then I see it, the figure beside her. A woman sits next to my Venus. A dark leather covered arm envelopes the blonde in a partial hug, a position of possession.

I gulp at the sight.

My Venus is taken. My eyes drop down in defeat.

A smoky voice says, "may we help you?" My eyes drift up. The woman smiles at me, enjoying my defeat.

My mind locks on the we. "I noticed your lady and just wanted to introduce myself." I step back, the cowards way. "I apologize." A quick turn of my head and I see Michelle watching me from the bar.

"Don't leave," a higher voice demands. "I would like to get to know you. We would like to get to know you better."

We… A request I can't deny. Waving at Michelle that I'm alright, I turn back to the couple and take the chair directly across from them.

The blonde extends her hand. "I'm Alexandra Cabot." Stellar blue eyes lock onto mine, and a perfect eyebrow arches upwards in challenge. I take the hand. It's soft and smooth, its grip firm, strong but ladylike.

"I'm Sierra Taylor," my voice echoes in my ears. The hand drops from mine. I extend towards the other woman. She glares down at my hand then places her hand in mine. A strong biting grip clenches my fingers. I bite my lip against the pain. The woman challenges in a less subtle way than my Venus. My fingers return her clench equally but not stronger. A challenge is beneath me this evening.

"Olivia Benson," the smoky voice burrs loudly.

"Nice to meet you both." My eyes devour the two women before me.

"Likewise."

A waitress stops by the table. We order shots of Jack Daniels. I need the burn, the bite of hard liquor. I pay for all three shots. Olivia toasts, "to new friends," and winks at me. I tip my glass to my lips. Then the shot is burning down my throat and my eyes are watering with the sting. Laughter strokes my eardrums as I slam my glass down onto the tabletop. My eyes flick to Olivia. Her head is thrown back, laughter escapes her mouth. Alex kisses her cheek with a loud mphlat. Olivia stops laughing and turns her head to gaze into the watery blue of Alex.

Their lips meet in a passionate embrace. My eyes lock on to suckling lips. I'm frozen and burning up at the sight before me. I tip my empty glass for a drink to quench my suddenly dry throat. Pink tongues duel for the lead, dancing a twirling dance. I lick my lips. I'm desperate for moisture. Heat floods my silken cleft between my thighs, trickling over my skin in a teasing stream of warmth. I squirm in my seat, leaning back from the table.

Deep brown eyes open and watch me squirming. Olivia smiles into the kiss. Her arms wrap around my Venus and pull her in tighter. Their tongues are deeply dancing together now. I gulp, lick my lips again. But only spread dryness, scratching my sensitive lips. Wincing, I scoot my chair back.

The two women devour each other uninterrupted. Nodding my head in disappointment, I stand, then look down. I turn and wave back at them. A step away from them, then another, and another. I am halfway back to Michelle when a strong hand grabs my elbow, and jerks me back, halting my escape from what I can't have.

A low voice asks, "where are you going?"

I mumble, "just away." The hand loosens and drops down to clasp my wrist, a warm thumb tickling the inside of my wrist seductively.

"No you're not. Alex and I want to get to know you… or did you forget so soon?" Olivia asks.

"I didn't feel wanted," I confess dejectedly.

"Oh you are. Come back with me?"

"Yes," I say, allowing her clasped fingers to tug me back towards their table. Alex stands beside the table and watches us.

"Are we ready?" she asks softly, blue eyes twinkling and her dark eyebrow raised.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Olivia answers her lover.

Brown and blue eyes lock onto my green widened eyes. They wait for my answer or perhaps my question. I choose to remain silent and nod my agreement.

They lead me to the bar to collect my coat. Michelle watches me move between my Venus and her lover meekly. She starts to ask me about them, but I hold up my hand and tell her I'll explain later. She tells me to be careful and to call if I trouble ensues.

My eyes flick back to the two waiting women at the door. There won't be any trouble tonight I tell her as I walk away from her and my abandoned warm beer still resting on the bar surface. My feet carry me out of the bar between Alex and Olivia. They hold me tightly between them, preventing my escape should I decide to make one.

I'm going with them, following my Venus and her lover into the darkened fields of wanton pleasure.

They fold me into their sport car and take me downtown to their white house. The ride happens fast, and I scarcely notice the change of scenery until the vehicle stops moving. Alex assists me out of the car, holding me steady and leading me into their den of iniquity.

"Follow please?" she husks and pulls me along.

"Yes, of course. Why am I here?"

"To get to know us better. Pay attention," she demands and stops at the threshold.

She opens the door. Warmth and soft light greets my hazy vision. Her slim fingers wrap around my hand, tugging me across wooden floors and soft throw rugs until we stop in a darkened lounge room complete with a fireplace.

Olivia softly moves through the darkness to light the large candles spread throughout the room. Flickering light illuminates the three of us; the dips and shadows of our faces now lit and open to each other. I gaze wantonly at my Venus. She gazes back. Desire darkens her blue eyes to a stormy sea, replete with tremendous waves of want. I lean forward.

Warm fingers press to my lips, halting my taste of her. My lower lip dances along the inside of her fingers, trying to capture her salty taste before she departs from my skin. The fingers press in harder, the tips slipping between my lips then departing, granting me the desired taste. My eyes flicker over to Olivia.

Olivia drinks in my features from her place behind her lover. She nuzzles and kisses Alex, her eyes watching me, claiming what's rightfully hers before my eyes. Hot breath pants out of my open lips in rushing gasps. I start to jerk away, but Alex grabs my waist, halting me once again.

"Stay with us," she murmurs. "I saw you watching me in the bar, your eyes traveling along my clothed body. I want you to view me without any barriers. View _us_ without any barriers…We want you to watch us love each other."

"And what do I get out of this?" I'm selfish with my lust. I want my Venus all to myself.

"Do you agree to stay or not?" My Venus demands an answer.

Olivia burrs, "sit over on the couch." She points to the corner of the room towards the brown leather loveseat.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you refuse and we call you a cab," Alex reasons. "You won't be forced into this."

My lips part to say no. Heat surges through my loins as an image of these two women entangled in intimacy flutters before my minds eye. I want this. An image of them to take with me tonight when I leave their castle. I nod agreement. Then loosen her hands from my waist, breaking her hold on me, and meander over to the cool leather cushions, easing down and stretching out my long legs with a sigh.

My eyes watch their every move as they hug and speak to each other in low whispers. Olivia breaks her gentle clasp on her lover to move to the fireplace to ignite a fire. One quick flick of a switch and flickering light fills the gas powered jets at the bottom of the fireplace erupt in a twinkling blaze. A singe of heat then warm light envelopes the three of us.

The cushions beckon me to relax, encasing my tense back in soft leather. I do and ease all the way back, my hips resting on the very edge of the seat cushion. My trouser clad knees ease hip width apart, opening myself for my tangling lovers.

The stage is set. The audience awaits. And now, the show begins.

**A/N: Chapter Two is halfway finished. I would like everyone to review with a YAY or NAY today or tomorrow before I post the next update. **

**If I have too many NAYs, then I will hit the delete key and this story goes Adios to story afterlife. I hope I get YAYs because I really enjoyed typing these starting chapters. FYI…Won't be a long fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters and no profit made with this.

Rated M for tossed over the shoulder spice. 'Ow. Watch where you're chucking that nutmeg can.'

I debated hard and long over how explicit to go with this tale, and I decided to stick with the scope of my usual smut. I don't find medical body descriptions sexy.. Sorry you erotica lovers.

**Hidden Intimacy**

Chapter Two:

_Exhibition_

Together they spread out several large blankets and toss several pillows down to make an impromptu bed between my perch and the flickering fireplace. I watch the shadows caressing their moving bodies and gulp with frustration.

Olivia turns to me and stares. "And now for the rules…"

"Rules?" I stupidly say. _No. _I hate rules. Rules are meant to be broken.

"Yes, the rules," my Venus coos from in front of me. "You may request anything of us, but you are not allowed to touch us at all during the course of the evening. Is that clear?"

I nod agreement. Heat radiates off her gorgeous body. My fingers itch to reach out and touch her.

"Speak up."

A lump of dryness is caught in my throat, yielding my voice. "Yes," I stammer. My tongue once again licks my dry, scratchy lips, trying anything to ease the discomfort.

"You may feel free to touch yourself as you watch." A smile graces her lips.

Hot, wet lips brush mine as she leans into me, then just as quickly retreats. She steps back away from me. Warm arms wrap around her waist, turning her glittering blue orbs away from my eyes.

A cry escapes my lips in mourning. I'm near begging for her to let me touch her.

Before my eyes an intimate dance begins. Strong hands travel down the back of my Venus, sliding along her narrow shoulders then dipping down to rest in the small of her back. The short nails on the strong hands clench and bite into her.

Venus moans deep down in her lovely chest.

My toes clench inside my boots in reciprocation. My slim hips twitch and squirm in my seat as the embrace unfolds before me.

Darkened brown eyes glance my way, soft yellow light reflecting off their depths. A black eyebrow raises as she kisses her lover. They watch me as I watch them. I am once again frozen and burning up, transfixed by their caresses.

My fingers fold into my palms. Hot breath tickles my dry lips. The feel of my sharp nails digging into my sweaty skin barely registers as a discomforting touch. I lick my lips in anticipation of what's to come.

I am helpless and empowered by the scorching heat reflecting off the dancing lovers before me.

Olivia grabs a handful of blonde silk, tangling the strands between her strong fingers and pulls back. My Venus tilts her head back willingly, exposing her slim throat for the sacrificing caresses of a twirling pink tongue as it travels from the hollow up to a succulent earlobe.

A warm sensation surges along my throat in empathy. Moving hands draw my attention to Olivia. My Venus dips her fingertips inside the waist of Olivia's trousers. A throaty whimper escapes from me as my eyes watch those fingers unfasten dark trousers. Slim fingers disappear inside the open cotton.

The metal from Olivia's belt buckle clangs with the quick yank of fabric.

Arms wrap around a slim, tilted neck as Olivia widens her stance, opening her thick thighs for my Venus to seek out her heat. A groan echoes against my eardrums as those fingers find what they seek. Open mouths clash in a deep kiss once again. A deep moan releases from Olivia and echoes around the silent room.

My Venus twirls her fingers and twitches them between those strong widened thighs, giving her lover pleasure while I watch helpless.

I want those fingers on me.

Darkness shrouds exactly what those fingers are doing from my eyes. "I need to see," my voice husks. My knees widen more as I watch the dark fabric of her trousers twitching back and forth.

"Take off your pants," Alex commands in a raspy voice to her lover.

I squirm against smooth leather, vying for any friction against my dripping cleft. I growl when no resistance meets my needs.

My eyes lock onto Olivia as she squirms and shakes her pants down her legs, her arms still firmly wrapped around my Venus. She stands before me in her white boxer briefs, hips tilting and mound pushing against the slim fingers cupping her cleft through brilliant cotton underpants.

A twinge clamps my heat, enhancing my need as liquid floods out of me. My cleft is drowning in liquid fire. The match is about to be struck, setting me ablaze. I clench with impatience to begin.

My voice echoes as I say, "take off the boxers." My fingers unfold from their tightly clenched fists, and move to flick the button on my trousers open. My eyes flick down to my lap to watch my trembling fingers unzip my pants, my fingers flipping open the flap. Flushed and smooth skin greets my hooded eyes.

I yearn for just one quick stroke from my Venus. I look up and lock eyes with her.

My Venus laughs, then slides her fingers into the white waistband and yanks down all the way to spread apart ankles. A mirage of beauty stands before my eyes. Narrow muscled hips, tight belly and smooth, glistening mound greet my fixed gaze.

Brown eyes gaze at me and watch as I swallow the pooling saliva from my mouth. A strong hand snakes into spun gold and guides my Venus to kiss tightened belly muscles. Blue eyes hide from my gaze as plump lips brush along trembling bronze skin. A pink tongue twirls along the tan line, leaving shining moisture along the differing shades of smooth skin.

My slippery fingers slip inside my open trousers. Silken warmth encases two of my fingertips as my hand sinks further down between my spread, hot lips. The soft folds of my mound flutter against the sensitive tips.

"Feast," I command my Venus.

A growl erupts from Alex and Olivia both as my Venus reaches around and palms tight butt cheeks, digging her manicured nails into unblemished skin as she pulls her lover in tighter. Another low growl caresses my ears, this one from Olivia, as she tilts her hips further forward and opens her thighs to her lovers probing tongue.

I gasp at the wanton expression gracing both women at the first brush of that twirling tongue.

Olivia pulls the blonde strands taut and pushes against the licking, darting tongue. She moans long and loud. "Oh Alex."

"mmllivvv," my Venus mumbles. She dips the tip of her tongue between glistening folds and hums with pleasure.

Sweat drips onto my lips. The salt burns. I could care less and rapidly lick the salty drops away. The fingers cupping my heat begin to move, squirming against my swollen bead. "Oh," I whimper at the touch.

Pink lips, tipping a flushed face, disappear between open folds and suckle Olivia where her need pulses sweetly. Olivia leans heavily on slim shoulders, using her lover as support against the trembles shaking her thighs and hips roughly.

"Tell me how it feels Olivia," I request between panting breaths. My fingers set up a dancing rhythm between my saturated lower lips.

Brown eyes dart open and lock onto my hand moving inside my open trousers. She moans while staring. "So warm…harrrrderrr baby," she murmurs, watching me touch myself as I watch her getting feasted upon.

"I want you to come soon."

"MMhmm," a whimper.

Blue eyes remain shut, hidden behind glittering black frames while feasting, noisily suckling every drop of ambrosia from Olivia. The sound sets me on fire and I increase the pressure of my fingers as they play between my cleft.

Short nails clench slim shoulders as the tsunami of release is upon Olivia. Her wide eyes disappear behind long lashed lids as her hips tilt forward and ride my Venus as she evokes the undertow within slim trembling hips.

Murmurs of appreciation and deeply sated pleasure echo around the room.

My pulse is pounding in my ears, and my arm muscles burn as I stoke the blaze roaring between my legs and soaking my twitching fingers.

"OH God…Alexxxx," Olivia shouts as her orgasm takes over her body, thrashing her up and against the warm mouth suckling her bead. She collapses down onto her knees. The mouth cleaning her up never departs until the tremors begin to still and go quiet.

My loins give an echoing clench and I release against my fingers. I shut out the room as my hips ride and twitch against my slick fingertips. A final hard stroke between my legs and I'm done. I slump into the leather once again.

My warm palm cups my slick mound as the tremors dissipate. My chest heaves as I catch my breath.

Warm, sweet breath tickles my scorching cheek. Pinpoints of light flood my vision as I open my eyes. My Venus stands before me, her come smeared lips six inches away from my lips. My eyes lock on to her parted mouth. Sweet, salty liquid smears over my mouth as she brushes her lips against mine, tentative and gentle.

My hands remain away from her. I'm not allowed to touch her.

She murmurs into my mouth, pressing in harder to lick along my bottom lip, allowing me just a taste of what she tastes, then she is pulling away. She deprives me once again. A whimper escapes my pouting mouth as she moves over to once again hold her lover. Olivia laughs deeply. She bends and squirms around until she is resting on her hands and knees upon the spread out blanket.

Alex takes her place behind Olivia and leans into her bare butt and cotton covered back.

Blue eyes flicker up to meet mine and my Venus smiles.

"You're dictating this dance Sierra. Give us the next move," she throatily says.

Moisture floods my cupping fingers and I gulp.

**A/N: AnDDDDD back by unanimous YAYs… the continuation of Sierra's viewing. Give me a little review if you will my fair readers. ;+) **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters and no profit made with this.

Rated M for spilled spice. 'Betsy, give me back the cinnamon stick…Now!'

I debated hard and long over how explicit to go with this tale, and I decided to stick with the scope of my usual smut. I don't find medical body descriptions sexy.. Sorry you erotica lovers.

**Hidden Intimacy**

Chapter Three:

_Revelation_

"Lie on your back Olivia," I command as my chest heaves, trying to supply my pulsing body sufficient oxygen and almost failing. My vision swims as I stare at the two lovers resting before me. They are gasping for breath, mouths parted and nostrils slightly flaring with each noisy inhale.

My blood pulses, flows fast through my veins, flushing my skin with tingling warmth.

The fire flickers light upon their glistening skin as they shift positions. And I lick my lips at the sight, imagining the salty taste coating my tongue. My forehead muscles tense because I am not allowed to participate in this feast of the senses.

I am an observer; a voyeur to their caresses. I want more. Need the visceral release again.

"Alex, I'd like you both to disrobe." The request echoes around the silent room. _Maybe my Venus is shy? _

I'm not.

I stare as deep blue eyes glaze over, long-lashed eyelids hood with desire. Maybe she isn't shy either.

With a dry throat, I say, "you promised me a no barriers viewing."

Glistening lips lift in a half-smile. "So I did."

My Venus scoots forward and straddles Olivia. Smooth, long thighs encase slim hips in a squeezing embrace. I am envious. Wetness once again pools between my thighs, warming my hand still nestled between smooth, fleshy lips.

My Venus glances down at her lover as she reaches out with able fingers to flick open the buttons on a deep blue oxford. Well proportioned breasts greet my hazy eyes and a gasp escapes my mouth.

"Perfect," I murmur, watching as slim hands gently remove the silk shirt from strong and very broad shoulders. My Venus lifts Olivia up roughly to pull the shirt off her arms. She smiles as she then tosses it over towards me.

My eager hand seeks the shirt and I oblige. Soft silk strokes my skin as my fingers clutch the still warm fabric. The fabric emit's a sweet scent which I greedily inhale. It's the scent of Olivia and my Venus combined.

Replenished liquid heat drips, totally soaks my fingers, causing a groan to softly escape my mouth. Needing more sensual satisfaction, I bring the silk up to my mouth, to my nose and to my cheek to smell and feel what my audience felt. The silk is smooth and so warm against my palm.

I look up to meet two pairs of dark eyes watching me. My hardness tickles my fingertip as it swells.

"Now you Alex. Take off your clothes… All of them." The smile remains on both pairs of deep pink lips. I laugh at their glee. My loins flutter against my fingers as I wait for her to undress. Just one hard stroke and I'll be at the precipice again, but I wait for my two exquisite actors to repeat my script.

I feel as if I've waited for this my whole life. Sweet liquid gathers in my mouth as I watch deep blue watching me. My Goddess is about to step out of her mortal casing and reveal herself to my lustful eyes. There is no shame in her gaze. I penetrate her with my gaze and she is opening herself for me willingly.

My palms cup my soaked mound harder, the muscles jumping with anticipation.

My Venus kisses her lover softly, affirming their bond. Then she stands up to do my bidding. My breath catches as I watch. Blue eyes twinkle at me as she stands before me, posing for me and for her lover. Deft fingers flicker, twist, and slide over her body as they remove her clothes. Inch by creamy inch is revealed to my eyes.

"So perfect," I say softly, barely above a whisper.

"She is isn't she?" Olivia asks from her position on the floor. Turning her hooded eyes towards me, she gazes at me with triumph in her dark, lust-glazed eyes; a woman that knows she has my Venus, and has the right to claim my Goddess as her own. I must acquiesce her claim in silence. Their bond is out of my grasp. Invisible chains bind me to this brown couch, my will drowning and my desire locking me in place. I squirm my hips, fighting against the self-imposed bindings.

I squeeze the silk clutched between my fingers and watch with unblinking eyes as my naked Venus saunters towards me. The saliva pools on my tongue and I swallow it to avoid drooling. I am the director of this loving play and I am in control. My body fights me though, muscles jumping and twitching with my heated lust.

"Show me how much you appreciate her Olivia," my husky voice shakes. My tongue tickles my bottom lip, the tip twirling along the bumpy skin.

"How?" she burrs, voice vibrating deep in her throat. "How would you like to see Alex release for us?"

"Your… mouth. I'd like to see her release against your mouth." Firelight flickers off her glistening eyes as our eyes remain together. I gulp and break away. My eyes find downcast blue and my tongue forms the words without my conscience interfering, "straddle her mouth Alex."

That's what I want. I want to see my Venus be human, and release her pleasure against her lover's mouth. My eyes go dark as my lids drift shut. A moan from deep in my chest, hidden within my lungs bubbles out of my mouth. The sound startles me, and I open my eyes to see soft thighs enveloping red cheeks in an affectionate embrace.

Part of me wants to look away from the tender scene before me, letting my players love in privacy. The controlling part of me which led me to this warm room, soft couch, and sensual pleasure squashes the shyness within me.

I knew what I was in for when I stepped into this room and I am staying here until I am satisfied. And I won't be satisfied until I see my Venus embrace her mortality, shedding her skin before my eyes. Whether through tenderness or through rough, sweaty caresses amidst the fluttering yellow and red firelight.

Brown eyes flick to me then up at her naked lover, straddling her mouth. I watch as a dark pink tongue eases out to flick the succulent mound, sitting inches away. Olivia's nostrils flare as she inhales the scent of arousal coating my Venus, making her most intimate crevice glisten in the dancing firelight.

My eyes lock onto the tongue and I gulp down my own roaring arousal. I clench my thigh muscles to ignore them for the moment. I will take my pleasure later. My hand rests against my warmth, cupping me but not enticing me to join this step. This dance is for me, but not about me.

A groan escapes Olivia as she experiences the lovely taste I long for. My tongue darts out to lick my lips, as if the taste is also on my lips. Sweat beads along my spine as I watch Olivia making a meal out of my Goddess. A feast meant only for the penitent.

Slim pale hips dip down and roll, as Olivia closes her eyes and takes a nibble of the glistening bead begging for her mouth. Liquid fire shines all over the cheeks of the penitent as she humbles my Venus with her mouth and lips.

A moan from my Venus assaults my ears, a deep vibration of my name. I watch transfixed as Olivia pushes into that glistening crevice harder, her mouth making gentle sucking, slurping noises as she feasts as if it is her last meal.

Blonde hair whips back to smack a wet back with a thwap, and orange light reflects off crooked black frame glasses. Pink buds tilt up towards the sky as if in prayer as the chest they rest upon heaves with gasping breaths. Pale, and so smooth looking thighs shake against the red cheeks they rest upon as my Venus nears her leap from the clouds.

Her eyes are closed as she rides her lovers mouth, taking her pleasure with rough strides.

Strong fingers reach up to pinch and twist the jutting nipples, and I whimper at the sight. An echoing pulse tingles my own hard nipples as they strain against my shirt. Warmth dribbles through my fingertips as they remain sedentary against my heat, my center for release and my chance to touch the clouds that cradle my Venus.

She whimpers, reaching down to tangle her fingers within her lovers mane of spiked hair. The fine muscles of her hand flex and tense as her fingers grasp then tug for a hold.

She is about to descend.

A deep humming from Olivia's throat assaults her bead.

A loud scream and my Venus trembles, her hips shaking continuously, stroking with her wet lips the mouth eating her, and the tongue dancing along her silk.

Swimming blue eyes drift to me. Darkness envelopes the drowning oceans of her eyes as she releases her pleasure for me, for us, and for her.

"Sierra," she huskily rasps when her trembling ceases. "Did you enjoy the show?"

My eyes watch as her lover gently cleans her thighs and soft, saturated lips. "Yes."

Olivia finishes her feast with a loud smack of her lips and turns her head, dark brown gone black staring at me, pleading with me for the next move.

A black eyebrow lifts from between my Venus's thighs and Olivia rasps, "prove it."

"How?"

"Give us the next request. What will bring you pleasure as well," my Venus whispers, the sound loud in the silent room.

Fire illuminates us, sheds light on my wants like never before. Boldness grabs me and I say, "I want you inside her." I stare into brown then move to swimming blue, "and I want you inside her."

"And I'll be inside myself. I want us to leap clouds together."

"Yes." They both say. Then smile at me.

Under their watchful gaze, I adjust my pants, slipping them down my sweaty hips to rest around my ankles.

I am once again open and revealed. My desire for guiltily glistening my hot folds as they watch me scoot cup myself.

Our eyes lock across the room.

"I'm waiting…. Show me, " I command.

Olivia sits up. Long thighs wrap around her waist then twitching fingers on two separate hands, both slim and strong seek and find liquid heat. I watch as they dip inside each other.

My fingers dip into me. And the dance begins again.

**A/N: This is just a quick update. Betsy wanted to Tango, but she is sooo uncoordinated!**

**More to come, have no fear… How many readers want some appendage fun? Give me a YAY or a NAY. Any other additions? (handcuffs, blindfolds) **

**Please push my….**

**Little blue review button. (push it often please?) ;+) **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters and no profit made with this.

Rated M for hidden spice. 'Come out Betsy, I see you.'

I debated hard and long over how explicit to go with this tale, and I decided to stick with the scope of my usual smut. I don't find medical body descriptions sexy.. Sorry you erotica lovers.

**Hidden Intimacy**

Chapter Four:

_Congregation_

My fingers slide deep inside my heat as I watch Olivia and Alex rocking together, setting up a fast rhythm. Deep and long whimpers in two different voices, create the soundtrack for this dance. My eyes swallow the sight of my Venus, riding strong fingers as they thrust deep inside then retreat in a practiced rhythm.

My toes clench at the sight.

A soft moan in my own voice, reaches my ears as I ride my fingers, matching the rhythm of my players as they thrust inside each other. The noises of our caresses echo around the room. My Venus rolls her hips onto Olivia's fingers, taking her deep inside.

"Liv…"

"Alex…"

Two sets of lust glazed eyes land on me. "Sierra," they say in tandem, their voices low and breathy. Goosebumps erupt along my sweaty arms as a result of their low timbre.

I mimic the action of their thrusting fingers inside myself. I need to feel what my Venus feels. "So good," I whimper and begin to ride my fingers. I'm wet heat, coating my fingers in licking flames of my own making.

Familiar tremors begin to caress my thrusting fingertips, and I know I'm not going to last long. I want to come with my players, not let go first like a teenage boy. I slow my hips to a gentle rock. Olivia and Alex keep up their frantic pace, madly driving each other to the edge in between deep kisses. They fail to notice my now slow thrusts.

"So close Alex," Olivia gasps, not slowing down the pace of her thrusts into her lover nor the fast riding motion of her hips.

"Yes, baby… I feel you grabbing my fingers, pulling me in so deep," my Venus coos to her lover. Her voice makes me shiver. I need to push myself back to the edge if I want to come with them. My fingers twist inside my heat, hitting my spots as my wrist bends and I pick up the pace.

My players whisper loving promises to each other. "Oh yes," I whimper as I listen to them speaking in low tones, then resume my fast thrusts inside my own slick center. My hips tilt for more friction and my muscles start to grab my thrusting fingers. I'm getting close to my release.

"I'm almost there," I gasp out. My hips arch off the cushion, bearing down on my fingers. It's not enough. I need more; I need to be filled. I push inside with three long fingers, curling the tips to entice my body to the edge.

Twin screams assault my ears. I open my eyes and see my Venus bowed up, breast to breast with her lover as they release onto thrusting, loving fingers.

My eyes flutter as my release hits me, and darkness shrouds my vision. I grab the cushions with my free hand and pull as my body arches up and my hips rock down. I howl out, screaming until my throat aches and my head swims. The waves make me boneless, and I relax into the warmth of the cushions.

Movement around the room registers in my hazy brain, but I keep my eyes closed. They are heavy and weighted. Warm tingles continue to travel through my languid limbs as my fingers still remain buried inside my quivering nest of heat. I feel strong fingers clasp my wrist and pull, easing my hand out of my cleft. I wince at the departure.

My eyes open. Twinkling seas of blue meet my gaze above perfectly bowed, smiling lips. I inhale deeply as the scent of my come-soaked Venus assaults my senses. She smells divine and I want to bury my nose against her dripping mound. But she remains out of my reach.

A flash of red catches my eyes. My eyes drift down to her hand. "What is that?"

My Venus laughs her throaty laugh, causing my toes to curl. "Why Sierra my dear, it's a scarf."

"And what are you going to do with it?" I ask, not taking my eyes off that slip of red, clutched tight within her perfect fingers.

"That's up to you," she coyly responds. I swallow as all the possibilities for the use of that scarf flood my brain. An image of my Venus, bound and at her lover's mercy pops to the forefront of my cache of images. Yes, that's what I want, I decide.

"Do you have another one?"

"Yes. Baby, give it to me." She turns to Olivia and holds her hand out.

I watch as her lover walks up beside her, red clutched in her hands also. Olivia places the extra scarf in her hands. My Venus turns and then holds them out to me. I shake my head no and look to Olivia. I'm to have no part of this other than as an observer.

"Bind her hands behind her back and cover her eyes," I command. "Alex, kneel down before the fire."

A smile pulls her lips as she complies with my request. I laugh at their easy compliance. I had hoped my Venus would put up a fight at being rendered helpless, but she blinks at me as she kneels before the roaring fireplace, her cheeks a delicate shade of red, no doubt from the warmth and the exertion of making love twice. My Venus barely makes a sound as Olivia ropes a scarf around her wrists, binding them behind her back. Her beautiful blue eyes meet mine before they are hidden behind red silk. She is on her knees, two of her senses now restricted.

Olivia stands and looks at me. "Now what Sierra? This is your show… Direct me. Us," she rumbles then licks her lips seductively.

I want to see my Venus being taken hard and fast. But first, I need to ask, "what other toys do you have?" I stutter out. Amused brown eyes meet mine.

She smiles as she says, "what did you have in mind?"

I smile and spread my legs open, giving her a view of my glistening folds. She gasps. I'm so wet that I'm dripping everywhere. "I want you to take Alex. Make her whimper."

"How?"

"I want you to strap on your hard cock and plunge inside her." I watch her eyes drown in her widening pupils.

"What makes you think I have one?"

"I know your type. You like it deep and fast," I coyly respond. Her body trembles at my words. I've struck a nerve. "Well?"

She walks stiffly over to a cabinet beside the fireplace, opens a door and pulls out a black bag. Her quick hands grab a few tubes and then she shuts the cabinet, her back still to me.

"Baby… what are you doing?" in a timid whisper, my Venus asks. Her slim shoulders are shaking. Either she's cold or she's scared. Or extremely turned on. I'm not sure but I intend to have Olivia find out.

"I'm getting something for us. Just a moment." Olivia walks over to Alex and kneels down beside her. She grabs pillows and piles them up high. With gentle hands, she touches the smooth skin in front of her and whispers, "Alex, lean forward babe."

My Venus doesn't hesitate and leans forward, resting her stiff nipples into the soft pillows. She turns her head to look at me even though a blindfold prevents it. I imagine those blue eyes darkened with arousal and my hips jump. The zipping of the bag is loud in the silence of the room, and I turn my eyes to watch Olivia remove the dark colored dildo and harness from its fitted pouch.

"Put it on," I husk. My fingers slip between my wet folds as those brown eyes glance at me and watch me touch myself. She rests a hand on Alex's back and stares at my fingers as I twirl around my hard bead. I twitch under my touch. "I said, put it on." I pull my fingers away and glare at Olivia. She shakes her head, blinks then stands to put on the harness. With adept fingers, she slips the leather and elastic over her hips. Then she fit's the dildo into its fitted ring and tightens the buckles tight.

I gasp at the sight before me.

My Venus bent over and ready, her pink folds just barely visible to me, glistening and reflecting the low firelight. Her lover, leaning down then kneeling at her back, a jutting cock ready to take my Venus and make her float in the clouds again.

I lock my eyes on the pair. "Well?" Olivia scoots up, situating herself right behind Alex, her cock waiting right at the edge of her folds. She leans forward and whispers in her lover's ear. My Venus nods and bites her lip.

Olivia grabs one of the bottles, flips the top off and slathers the dildo with creamy lubricant. I watch her hand moving up and down on that dark appendage, and I feel my breath escaping and my body starting to thrum with heat. She gets closer to my Venus. The shimmering head sinks out of my sight inside open folds.

Blonde hair flips back, as my Venus tosses her head at the intrusion. Olivia eases her thighs further apart as she says words of comfort in a low breathy tone, too low for me to make out the exact words. It doesn't matter. Alex relaxes. Olivia sinks all the way in until her belly bumps two perfect butt cheeks.

I whimper at the sight. Olivia turns her head to look at me expectantly. "Fuck her," I husk. My fingers start to move against my hard and very soaked clit. I'm gasping as I touch myself.

My eyes lock onto Olivia's hips as they pull out then thrust back in. My Venus mews low in her throat at the motion. Strong hands grab her shoulders and pull her in tight. I watch as Olivia focuses on my fingers twirling in my wetness as she thrusts inside her lover, her pace speeding up as she watches my fingers pinch and stroke my hardness. I keep my legs open for her viewing.

"Fondle her. Just like I'm touching myself," I whisper and ride my strokes.

Olivia nods, not slowing down her thrusts, and slips a hand around slim hips to bury the fingers of one hand in open folds to tease my Venus. I watch as her strong fingers stroke and start to mimic my touch. Her brown eyes remain locked on my moving hand.

My Venus opens her mouth as she gasps for breath with each deep thrust inside her. I watch as her hips shake and squirm as she is taken deep and hard. I smile as I watch her, watch them, fucking.

Olivia tangles her fingers inside blonde silk as she rotates her hips and changes the angle of her thrusts. The result is instantaneous. My Venus tosses her head back and screams out my name. "Sierra, Sierra," she says. My name in that voice causes my loins to spasm and burn.

"Oh God," I whimper. My release is just a few strokes away. Those brown eyes watch as my body arches and starts to quiver.

Olivia moans as my Venus bucks against her, release humming through her hips. I quiver as I pinch my slick bead. The hard pressure pushes me into the arms of my release. I coat my fingers in my come but keep my eyes open to watch. This round was for me and me alone, and it wouldn't be fair to shut the scene out.

My eyes watch as my players quiver, trembling together then slump down into the nest of pillows. Both are covered in sweat and gasping for breath. They are exhausted. Olivia eases out and rests on my Goddess, her eyes hooded and sleepy. I nod as she watches me, her eyes blinking often. She untied Alex's hands and let them drift down to rest on the carpet, her hands open and relaxed. They are worn out.

I close my eyes and start to drift, my hand still cupping myself. I hear soft snores and relax into the pillows. Blessed sleep takes us away to meet again in our dreams. My lips smile unbidden.

**A/N: Another update. Probably one more to go…. My muse stole my drink and my hat, then ran to the stern of the ship, jumping up and down until she lost her balance and fell overboard. I retrieved my hat but I left her in the sea… Hahahaha. **

**Please push my…. Blue review button. Come on…. Push it often. ;+)**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters and no profit made with this.

Rated M for wrapped spice. 'Just tear the paper Betsy.'

I debated hard and long over how explicit to go with this tale, and I decided to stick with the scope of my usual smut. I don't find medical body descriptions sexy.. Sorry you erotica lovers.

**Hidden Intimacy**

Chapter Five:

_Desertion_

Soft blue light creeps through the side window behind me as I open my eyes from my impromptu nap. I don't recognize my surroundings. Looking around at the unfamiliar room, I feel like something's missing, and I'm still sleepy, still in a haze of confusion.

As I bend and shift, my body aches and my muscles start to cramp. Cool air hits my lower body, confirming my near nakedness and my hand still clutches the silk shirt from Olivia, the material warm and soft between my fingers.

Brief snippets of last night flows through my mind's eye, as my gaze moves to the floor where I left my Venus and her lover.

Amongst the mess of blankets and pillows, I see only empty space. The scarves and black pouch all put away from my sight. The fireplace is empty of its previous light and warmth, and the candles all snuffed out, leaving the room only illuminated by the dim blue light of the coming dawn. A sigh fills the empty room, echoing in the space, and I realize it came from my body.

"Isn't this fitting," I murmur to myself and stand up from my perch. Bending down toward my ankles, I grab my pants and pull them slowly up my cold, aching body with gentle squirms of my hips and thighs. My inner thighs, still coated with the evidence from my abundant releases, felt sticky as I ease my pants over my hips to fasten them tight. I want to clean up, but not before I find my Venus and her lover.

The rug beneath my feet is soft and plush, and my feet slowly carry me over to the dark and empty fireplace, stepping around the skewed blankets and pillows to avoid losing my balance. I'm as wobbly as a newborn colt. I reach out and touch the stone fireplace. The stone surrounding the fireplace is cold beneath my hand, but I decide that it doesn't matter, and I keep my hand where I placed it, clutching at the rough edges with all my available strength.

My knees are weak and I welcome the support.

Straining my ears toward the double doors, I listen for any other sounds echoing from outside the room. There is only silence. I am alone in this strange house. With a sigh, I collect my boots and decide to leave. I glance at my watch, noticing the hands slowly ticking away the day. I have to get home and get ready for work.

My world still spins even though I touched Heaven last night.

I open the doors and slip through, the hallway different in the daylight, far less imposing. "Hello?" I call out, my voice cracking, no doubt from my screams and moans of the night before. "Anybody here?"

Only silence greets me. The house is either empty of its occupants or perhaps they are hiding from me, not wanting to greet me and explain why I must leave. "Well I won't give them the satisfaction," I mutter as I open the front door and step outside.

Pulling out my cell phone, I dial a taxi service to come and pick me up immediately. The service promises a car within twenty minutes. Great, I think as I step into the driveway and look around. The car that brought me here was nowhere in sight. They must have left after all, probably not wanting to face me after all we shared the night before.

It didn't matter, I think as I turn around to gaze at the imposing house behind me. The white mansion still huge even in the daylight. It still continued to be a reminder why I didn't belong there in the first place. By pure flip of luck's coin, I ended up here last night, but I doubt that I will ever return or see my players again. They were lost to me.

The taxi pulled up with a skid of gravel, and my eyes glance at the mansion one more time before I eased my tired body inside the car.

"That your house?" the driver asks. I cough to clear my throat and give him my address. He nods like a seasoned driver would, but still glances at me in the mirror while he waits for my answer. He assumes that I'm going to answer him.

Closing my eyes to block out the sight, I mutter, "no, its not. I was only a guest for the evening."

"Lucky you. That's some place. Did you at least get a tour?" the driver yells as he pulled the car out onto the street to take me back toward my apartment. I

I shake my head. "No, I didn't. It wasn't really a social call." A blush warms my cheeks as I duck my head to avoid his gaze. _A guest for the evening? Gee Sierra, why don't you just say you watched the owners until you passed out from exhaustion._ "How long till we get to my apartment?"

I look up at him, my face a mask of indifference, at least I hope. His smile drops. I see the curious glint in his eyes harden. "Bout, five minutes. Traffic permitting of course."

"Yes, of course. Well I'll just sit back and wait," I answer as I nod at him then duck my head again.

Silence reigned for the rest of the ride. Slipping him a generous tip, I ease my body out of the taxi then walk slowly up to my apartment. With a push, the door opens and the rooms smell the same as when I left the night before, but I definitely smell different. I smell of sex, and of spent emotions.

The rooms feel emptier than yesterday.

As I step into my bathroom to shower and get ready for work, my cell phone began to ring. "Shit." I recognize the ringer as Michelle's. She no doubt, wants to make sure I'm not stuffed into a trash barrel down on Houston street.

"Hey, what's up girl?" Michelle burrs in my ear after I push the talk button. Setting the phone on the back of the toilet and pushing the speakerphone, I sit down on the flipped down cushioned seat. My legs won't hold me up if I were to stand for the whole conversation, and I'm far too sticky to plop down onto my couch and get the remnants of my night out on the cushions.

"Yo, just walked in my door. I'm about to shower. What's up?" I change ears and turn on the shower water to start warming it. Also to help push along the conversation.

"So you went home with two beautiful women and that's all you're going to give me, is a what's up? Come on Sierra, I know you. You slept with both of them, didn't you?"

"Err, not exactly. I'll tell you all about it, but I need to get ready. Can we talk at lunch?" I left the drain closed, deciding on a quick bath instead. I'm very sore.

"Sure, absolutely. Meet you at the deli on the corner?"

"Yep. See you then." I ended the call and set the phone back onto the toilet lid as I got to my feet.

With a sigh, I ease down into the water. It's hot and glorious against my slightly raw skin. The scent of my soap eased my pains away as I lay back in the water, cleaning myself. Thoughts of last night fill my mind. And with the thoughts of my Venus and her lover, intertwined together in a loving embrace, I realize how empty seeing them together makes me feel. When they took me into their lair, allowed me to watch them together, I thought I had struck gold. I thought I got lucky. And I did. Last night I was the luckiest woman alive, but this morning, I feel like the loneliest because I was given a taste of what I could have, then tossed out into the cold.

Alone.

With a dunk of my head, I sputter out the dripping soapy water, then ease out of the bathtub. Time's ticking away from me and I still have to get to work on time regardless of my lonely feelings. I have a job to do. I slip out of the tub and dry off quickly. The bathroom considerably colder than before. Or perhaps, my body is just exhausted and unable to withhold very much heat. Either way, I run to my closet to grab my clothes, slipping them on quickly while shivering slightly. My short hair dries fast, so I rubbed it with the towel then finger combed it. A glance in the mirror to make sure my shirt's buttoned up all the way and my slacks are on the right way, then I'm out the door.

I decide to drive my car to work today instead of walking, and head to the garage. I rarely drove to work because I live so close to the station. A flick of the ignition, and the car starts with a purr. I buckle my seat belt, then pull out of my space.

I look up at the brightening sky while driving to the station, and the blue sky reminds me of the shade of my blue eyes that I glanced into last night. "No, let them go. They abandoned you this morning, so put them out of your mind Sierra. They don't matter anymore."

Shaking my head the whole way to the station, I whisper to myself my mantra of they don't matter anymore. But it doesn't appear to be taking my mind off the blue eyes, glazed with passion last night. I flash my shield to the door guard and pull into my spot. A slam of my door and I'm walking through the garage toward the elevator.

I need coffee, I think as I push the button to wait for the elevator car. Joe, an old friend, steps up beside me to wait with me for the elevator. I make small talk with him about the weather, then we ride up to our floor together. He works with me in the unit, so I know him pretty well.

The doors open and we step out of the car. He lets me go first because he is a gentleman after all. At least that's what he tells me everyday while asking me out. It's an old joke between us that started I don't know when, but even after I came out to him, he still asks me. And I still turn him down with a whispered suggestion that he has the wrong parts for me.

The squad room is a bustle of activity, people moving to and fro. "What's going on?" I ask while making my way over to the coffee pot, grabbing my mug and pouring a cup.

"Didn't you hear?" he rumbles and grabs his mug, also eager for a cup of the tar-like brew. It grows on you after a while, I always tell the new recruits.

"Joe, if I had heard, would I be asking you?" My eyes glare at him over my coffee mug.

"We got a transfer."

"Ohhh really? And that's news? We always have a new intern, new transfer, etc."

"But this one's different." He guides me away from the coffee station and over to our desks, which sit side-by-side.

"What's so different?"

"The Captain left us. We have a new Captain."

"Captain Tutola left us?" My eyes flick over to the closed Captain's door and a sigh escapes me as I sit down. I had become quite fond of Fin.

"Yeah, some new opportunity he couldn't pass up with the FBI. Anyways, this new Captain is hot."

A sinking feeling settles inside of my stomach as I sip my coffee like a woman dying of thirst. "A hot guy?"

"No…a woman." He flashes me a smile as he whipped out a folder, flipping it open, then gazing at him intently as the door opens.

A stream of coffee hit my windpipe as my eyes met the deep brown of Olivia Benson. Apparently Captain Benson. She flashes me a smile as she walked toward me.

"Detective Sierra Jones, how nice of you to appear this morning. We have a meeting at ten hundred in Conference Room two. Don't be late." With a downward flick of intense brown eyes, she disappears into her door, then closing the door with a bang.

My mouth opens then closes, Joe staring at me oddly. "You okay Sierra?" he mumbles.

I nod then shake my head to clear the fog. _Nope, _not working, I think.

_Oh My God… _

Leaning back, I close my eyes and pray for a bolt of lightening to strike me before I see my boss again.

**A/N: I wrote this piece on two separate occasions, so I apologize for any inconsistencies. I'll fix them this weekend, but I wanted to get it uploaded while my internet worked. It's been fickle lately. **


End file.
